The New Avengers: Equilibrium
by Peechman887
Summary: Taking place between the breakout arc and the sentry arc, the avengers are faced with a mysterious murder. The murder affects luke cage in a big way, but just who commited the the crime? follow the avengers in my first arc as they investigate, compromise,


Hello, and welcome to my first New Avengers story. I do not own any of these characters they belong to Marvel Comics. The following story takes place between the breakout arc and the sentry arc of the current new avengers series written by Brian Michael Bendis. For those not familiar with the current avengers roster, I'll give a brief run down.

SYNOPSIS: The New Avengers brought together after scarlet witch completely lost it and destroyed the last team of avengers. Using her reality bending powers she killed Hawkeye, the second ant man, and inadvertently the vision. After she stopped she disappeared with her father magneto, and the world was forever changed. Captain America and Iron Man gathered a new team of avengers after a jailbreak, which set a large number of villains loose in the city. The new team consists of the amazing Spider-Man, Luke Cage the hero for hire, Spider-Woman, the adamantium clawed Wolverine, and founding members Captain America and Iron Man.

**The New Avengers: Equilibrium: Chapter 1 **

For several minutes now, the masked fighter known as the Daredevil was running at his top speed. His sonar picked up each and every step his target took; she left a path of footprints for him to follow. Suddenly they disappeared; she had made a daring leap off of the current building they were on.

Daredevil stopped, straining to hear any sound that might direct him toward her. Finally he found it in her stumble as she hit the roof ahead. Apparently she wasn't as clever as she thought. He followed, releasing the grappling hook from his cane and pulling his body to the next roof. It was here where the real trouble began. He couldn't sense her anymore. With the wind picking up it was impossible to try and fixate on one scent alone.

Suddenly he was caught off guard with a quick kick in his midsection. Another followed this one, finding its home in the tuck between his neck and shoulder. In an instant more attacks came in the form of small fists, landing tightly in his jaw.

"Ughff!" He choked, blood escaping his nose.

"You should have known better not to cross paths with a Black Cat!" His attacker yelled.

The masked hero recovered, Black cat now fully visible under his radar due to her talking. He could sense the over-head smash coming and he caught her by the wrists, leaning back to the other side of the roof. Using his left foot, he lifted her body up and flung her backward across the pavement. Cat hit the skylight, glass shattering and raining over the apartment below.

Then…silence. Black cat rolled across the floor, groaning in pain. Several shards of glass fell out of her pallid hair. Blood dripped from her right shoulder down to the floor, stinging with a pounding sensation. She knew she had only seconds until Daredevil would come for her, to apprehend her for her thievery. Quickly she made her way over to the corner of the apartment, which several boxes occupied. Just as she made her way to the boxes, daredevil dropped down lightly, fists ready for action.

She crouched lowly so that he could barely see her, not that he would need to. Hiding herself in-between several boxes, her gaze studied the defender of hell's kitchen. She readied her grappling hook, her eyes glaring at the daredevil waiting for him to get closer.

Daredevil's head continued to scan around the apartment, unable to pick up any noises with his radar.

He grinned.

There was no way she was gone, her perfume was practically slapping him in the face. Now there was no wind to disguise her presence, except for a small broken window but nevertheless she was instantly revealed. He drew in another long breath of air through his nose and switched direction, heading straight for her.

Black Cat's head rose, studying her trackers movements. Within an instant she rolled forward, sliding her left leg out of its tuck and catching the devil in the back of the knee. He fell into a crouch and carefully recovered, her movements were now clear to him.

"Can't out-maneuver me!" She said now at her feet.

Her white locks waved in the action that had picked up, she stood ready to strike again. Daredevil was on his feet as well and reached out to grab her wrist. Surprisingly she allowed him to do so and then quickly flipped him around, planning to sprawl him out on his back.

Her plans were ruined; he had landed on his feet once again. But to both of the costumed fighter's surprise the floorboards creaked heavily. The first board under the devils right foot completely snapped in half and he toppled, extending a hand to break the fall. As soon as his hand hit, the rest of the surrounding boards gave in. Black Cat was prepared for this and reached for the boards in the rafters above her, escaping the collapsing floor. Daredevil slid himself over toward another edge as the rest of the nearby boards fell through, and grabbed the edge. Dust heavily coated the air around him, clogging the devils senses.

"Damn.." He cursed under his breath.

"Told you not to follow me." Cat said, leaping over to the side, away from the first hole.

The impact was a bit too much as the floorboards next to the first hole also caved, and she slid right through the hole down to the floor below. Daredevil let himself drop down to the next floor, where he landed beside Black Cat.

"Alright, this is quite enough." He said sternly.

He grabbed her wrists, twisting them so they were against the middle of her back.

"Back off! Just let me go!" She screamed.

"I can't believe Spider-Man actually teams up with this crook." Daredevil mumbled.

"I heard that!" Black Cat exclaimed, kicking him violently in the knee.

In the midst of their struggle a gunshot rang out. Several more followed that and then a horrifying scream. Both combatants stopped their fighting and glanced at each other wide eyed.

They rushed to the open window, Black Cat slipping out and onto the fire escape as quick as possible. Daredevil followed and in seconds they were in the alley next to the apartment.

"Which way?" She asked frantically.

"Over there." Daredevil pointed and they both took off.

The alley hooked right and led up to a basketball court, which faced the street on the other side. The fence to the court looked awkward, shards of metal were missing from its structure.

To their horror in the middle of the court lies a mangled body, a pool of blood forming under it.

"Oh my god." Black cat gasped.

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"What?"

"What did you mean? C'mon just say it."

"I never meant that she was."

"Yes you did that's what you said."

"Ugh, someone get Jessica Drew on the phone."

Spider-Man and Spider-Woman sat on opposite couches in stark tower. They had been arguing for the past couple of minutes, of which seemed like an eternity to Wolverine who sat on a recliner chair, chin rested on his knuckles, a newspaper draped over his lap.

"All's I'm saying is that it seems like she was around more than you, not before you." Spider-Man added.

"Someone drop me back off at the savage land." Wolverine grumbled.

"Do I not make a good point?" Spider-Man asked wolverine.

"I personally don't give a rats ass." He replied, lifting the newspaper once more.

From the opposite room emerged Luke Cage, Hero for hire. His hat was pulled snugly down to his ears; sunglasses reflected the lighting of the room he entered. His massive figure leaned against the wall, his hand in his pocket.

"'Sup?" Luke asked.

"Our friend here is digging himself deeper" Jessica answered, folding a red clad leg over the other.

Luke laughed then looking over to Logan and noticed the newspaper in his hands.

"Is that today's?" He asked.

"Sure is. Can't believe I'm reading the bugle." Logan replied.

"Let me see that after your done." Luke added.

"Here you go bub. I'm finished with this trash."

Wolverine stood and walked past Cage, handing him the bugle on his way out. Luke took a seat next to Spider-Woman whom directed her attention to the television screen in the front of the room. Just as Luke glanced at the front page the news broke in.

--"We bring you this report tonight from the heart of Brooklyn, where a young man was murdered just late last night. Around approximately 11:14 pm, nearby neighbors heard screaming in this local basketball court. They described this screaming as "Terrifying, unlike any they'd ever heard in their lives." It was at this time that 20-year-old Roger Lawson was brutally murdered. Police reported that Daredevil was on the scene with an unidentified costumed woman. An Autopsy report will be conducted later this afternoon. Keep tuning in to any breaking news on this shocking ev-"

"No…No f$ing way!" Luke bellowed in disbelief, dropping the newspaper on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Spider-Man asked, immediately on his feet.

"I grew up with him!" Cage yelled again, slamming a fist on the coffee table.

"Luke calm down!" Jessica begged, placing her hand over his arm.

"I can't calm down! I need to go down there NOW!" he screamed, storming out of the room.

The spider duo was on there feet, chasing after their powerful friend. The coffee table in the room collapsed, the glass in the middle giving out and shattering on the floor. The rest of the frame was in splinters.

With all of the commotion Captain America also known as Steve Rogers had exited the elevator in time to be pushed aside by Luke Cage who stepped inside, seething. Roger's stumbled backward, his wet jacket sliding down his arms as he struggled to maintain balance. The elevator closed and Cap was left with Spider-Man and Spider-Woman in a panic, wolverine was trailing behind them.

The captain took a deep breath and prepared himself for what just happened. Spider-Man had to explain because Jessica was in too much of a panic to make any sense.

"Well then we should leave immediately and follow him." Cap replied.

"What about Tony?" Jessica asked.

"I'll notify him but for now lets follow Luke." He answered.

The team decided to arrive to the scene out of costume. Steve kept his same attire on, as the Captain America costume could barely be seen under his jacket. Spider-Man had completely changed back to peter parker, with his Spider-man outfit concealed underneath. Jessica and Logan both covered up in trench coats, pulling back their cowls.

When they finally arrived a crowd had gathered and Luke had already made his presence known. He was talking to the neighbors, perhaps already formulating an idea of who to attack.

Jessica pushed past several people, her eyes getting a glimpse of the crime scene. Dead center of the basketball court was an outline in chalk. It had started to fade from the rain, and so officers were refreshing it. A small pool of blood was located just around the outside of this outline.

"We should ask Luke what he found out." Peter said.

Rogers nodded and took the initiative. He pushed past several neighbors, his frame much wider than theirs. Finally making his way over to Cage he placed a hand on his shoulder. The hero for hire turned, his glare catching Steve's gaze.

"What took you guys." He said coldly.

"Had to give Tony a call, the others had to change." Steve answered.

"Where's he anyway?" Cage asked.

"Meeting with Nick Fury if you'll believe it." Rogers replied.

Luke glanced back over to the court, swallowing deeply. Steve stopped his casual behavior, his face hardening with sincerity.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be when I catch who did this." Luke snarled.

"Any ideas?" Steve asked.

"There was a gun on the ground. Three shots fired, but there were no bullet wounds on his body. Just deep cuts, like claw marks. The marks extend all the way into and out his back."

The two turned back to face the court, the rest of the newly formed avengers standing behind them. Logan patted Luke on his shoulder, while Jessica hugged the other. Peter took a long breath and let it out glancing up toward the sky as it continued to rain.

The mystery surrounding the murder of Luke Cage's childhood friend remains that. How will the hero for hire handle this, and will he let his fellow avengers come to his aid? Stick around for next chapter as the murder investigation begins! Thanks, please review! -Peechman


End file.
